Passing Notes
by MariaHime
Summary: Klaine oneshot. Early Klaine. Kurt and Blaine go to Dalton together. They're bored in French class. Warning for sugary-sweetness. Seriously. This is so sweet that you need to prepare your insulin injections.


**A/N: Klaine oneshot. Early Klaine. Kurt and Blaine go to Dalton together. Warning for sugary-sweetness. Seriously. This is so sweet that you need to prepare your insulin injections.**

* * *

It feels like the lesson has been going on for a million years. French double periods are one thing Kurt will never get used to at Dalton Academy. Madame Ferney is very sweet and patient, and her lesson plans are very good and she is an excellent teacher. But that doesn't change the fact that the lessons are also boring. Whenever she teaches, the only thing Kurt wants to do is fall asleep until it's over. Or die.

He would, too, if it weren't for Blaine sitting beside him and asking him stuff all the time. Blaine has absolutely no clue about anything concerning the French language, so much so that Kurt tutors him at least once a week. Today, he's wide awake and listening to Madame Ferney for a change – it seems that the weekend being so near has given him the motivation to be alert like this. It's a good thing, but it means that Kurt's favorite distraction is virtually gone.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, he realizes that what has felt like hours has only been ten minutes. Ninety to go. No way Kurt will survive this. He silently gets out a fresh sheet of paper and writes.

**_Blaine?_**

He slips it over to Blaine's side of the table carefully, making sure not to let the teacher notice. While he knows she never gets too furious when the students pass notes in class, he still definitely doesn't want to be caught breaking the rules. Especially not in his best subject.

Blaine looks at the note and scribbles something under it before returning it to Kurt.

**Yes, Kurt?**

The reply is simple and short. He writes back quickly.

_**I'm bored to tears. Tell me a story please?**_

Of course he knows the request is childish, but Blaine is a quick writer and he always has some random story to tell. Hopefully this will entertain him for the rest of the lesson, too.

**I should really, really listen to this. **

**My french sucks!**

Dammit. There has to be something he can do about this. It shouldn't be too hard. He writes quickly, slipping his face into a pout for good measure. When Blaine looks at him, he presses his palms together as if in prayer and bites his lower lip. Blaine's reply is sliding back across the table almost instantly.

_**I can teach you. I'm totally fluent! Celine Dion Medley, remember? **_

_**Pleeeease, I'm falling asleep here! :´(**_

**Okay! But only because you're so adorable about it. **

**Be patient while I write it!**

Excellent. He replies with a short answer and starts to watch as Blaine's pen flits across the paper swiftly, writing whatever he's come up with. Blaine's face scrunches up adorably in concentration. He's got himself a really awesome boyfriend here, he thinks fondly. A few minutes later, Blaine stops writing and looks it over for a second before giving it back to Kurt, who happily begins to read.

_**Of course! :D**_

**Once upon a time, there was a beautiful, gorgeous, talented and incredibly gifted prince. Everybody loved him because he was absolutely perfect. But the prince was very very frugal, especially for someone that perfect. He only wanted and loved a very stupid and blind peasant. However, the peasant never realized that, and the prince slowly started to give up hope. **

**One day, the prince's beloved pet eagle died, and as he mourned the death of the majestic bird, he sang a beautiful song. The song was so haunting, sad and touching that, when the peasant walked by and heard it, he turned his head and, for the first time in his life, opened his eyes and ****saw****. And he fell in love with what he saw immediately. **

**As quickly as he could, he hurried to confess his love to the prince, desperately hoping that it wasn't too late. Inexplicably, it wasn't. The prince loved him still, and so they got together and lived a wonderful happily ever after and loved each other for ever and ever. The End. ❤ :)**

Kurt looks up to his boyfriend, a huge grin playing on his lips. Blaine is looking straight ahead and the blackboard, smiling softly as he copies down the conjugation of a verb to his notebook. He's never looked more cute.

_**Blaine?**_

**Yes, love?**

_**Is the story about us, and am I the prince?**_

**Of course, love.**

**_And you're the blind peasant?_****  
****Obviously, honey.**

_**I love you so much. **_

_**Thanks for the story.**_

**Love you too & no problem ;)**

_**I like that you called me a prince. **_

**I know. **

**You're****my prince**** and you swept me off my feet.**

_**Sap :P**_

**Your sap. **

**And you love it.**

_**That I do :3**_

For the rest of the lesson – there is only half an hour left now – Kurt leaves Blaine alone to concentrate on verbs and grammar. It's easy, because he reads his little story again and again, doing his best to keep himself from jumping into Blaine's lap and kissing him silly. Most of the school knows they're together because the Warblers all found out the second it happened and told everyone they knew, but he still doesn't want them all staring. Life seems to only get better today, because soon enough, Madame Ferney looks at her watch and says "Well, look at the time. We've done everything I had planned. Looks like I can let you go early today! Pour le week-end, je veux que vous faites la page quatre-vingt cinq dans le livre. Bonne fin de semaine!"

"Awesome.", Blaine says, starting to pack up his things. "Can we go for coffee before we head over to yours?"

Before Kurt can reply, Madame Ferney raises her voice over the noise of two dozens of excited boys to sternly say, "Oh, and Kurt, Blaine, I'd like a word with the two of you before you leave."

The teenagers exchange a nervous glance, and Kurt puts away his things, leaving a few books and their note with the little story to put into his locker. He doesn't need Finn to find it – he'll never live it down, especially if his dad reads it. It's way too cheesy. When he's done, they both go to stand in front of her desk. Madame Ferney looks at them sternly over her silver-rimmed glasses, holding out her hand. "Give me that sheet."

"M-my notes?", he tries, realizing she saw them write to each other during the lesson.

The woman rolls her eyes. "I'm not stupid, Kurt. I know you never keep notes in my class, and I'm not blind either. I realize that you get bored because you're fluent in French, but that is no excuse to pass notes in class. I'm sure you know how Blaine's French is, and you deliberately distracted him. Hand it over."

By now, both boys are bright pink and wishing desperately for a hole to open up in the floor and swallow them up. At least she isn't reading it to the whole class and everyone's gone by now.

Kurt gives her the note reluctantly. There goes the plan to keep it forever.

Clarissa Ferney isn't a strict teacher, and nor is she the kind of person who gets angry quickly. She is patient and quiet, and she has no problem with explaining things over and over until every single student understands them. Most of the parts of her job, she adores, and has since she graduated college three years ago and started teaching at Dalton Academy.

There is only one thing that gets to her about teaching in an all-boys high school. Clarissa is a beautiful woman, and she knows she is. And so do the dozens of teenagers she teaches everyday. This isn't the first time two of them will have passed notes with lewd, tactless comments about her looks in class. Every time, she reads them to herself after the lesson, tells the boys off until they want to cry in shame and burns the offending note later. Then she puts them in detention.

Usually.

But this isn't the usual note. For a moment, she is about to burst out laughing. Oh. _Oh. _

So there's actually a couple at Dalton Academy. Thinking about the chest full of yaoi manga she hides under the bed from her boyfriend, she hands the note back to Kurt. Only now does she notice how red the boy has turned. Blaine looks exactly the same, head bent, staring at his shoes as if he'd never seen anything more interesting.

An inner voice she's been trying to get rid of for years screams _oh my god so cute!_

Biting her lip to keep from squealing, she schools her expression into a severe mask.

"So. You thought it would be a good idea to use my lesson to flirt. I'd expect this from you, Kurt, as you always find a way to entertain yourself somehow, but Blaine? You might have gotten a bit better this semester," _since Kurt has been around_, she notes silently "but that is no excuse to slack off now."

_Put them in detention, put them in detention, put them in detention, detention, detention until they're old and gray so they can make out whenever the assigned teacher leaves the room for a moment- _

"However. If you can keep that promise to tutor him, Kurt, then I will overlook this." Both of their heads snap up at this, looking at her in disbelief. She hurries to continue. "But only this once. Next time, I won't be so lenient, is that clear?"

The couple nod furiously, obviously relieved. "Of course. I am so sorry Madame Ferney. It won't happen again.", Kurt tells her, the pink slowly draining from his face.

She sighs. "I certainly hope so. You can go."

They're gone almost immediately, neither noticing the self-satisfied, happy grin on the teacher's face in their hurry to leave and forget this embarrassing incident.


End file.
